Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman
by Arsenal Blue
Summary: Nico di Angelo's mother makes him deliver goods to his sick Granny. He, being the curious little beastie he is, decides to walk through the Dark Forest against Maria's directions to get to Granny's. Will Solace is the best huntsman in the land and Queen Khione summons him. She gives him a task. To kill the fairest in the land, Nico the Angel. Fairytale AU. Solangelo.
1. Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! Arsenal's back with another Solangelo! YAY! Ok so I have an obsession with Red Riding Hood. I don't know why. I guess I like the hood? So of course my first Fairytale AU will be about Red. And while I was thinking up a plot thingie mabob, I was all like "HEY! Why not add some Snow White to this potion?! Oooh, ah feel a magical crossover forming!" And that was how this was born. It popped out of my head exactly like the way Athena popped out of Zeus' head! This will most likely be a two shot._

_Just a little heads up! I have about...7 Solangelo fics in the works and I'm halfway done with 3 of 'em. Yay! It might take a while, but I WILL post them. If I don't, I want you to find out where I am, fly there, and demand me to finish it. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any a dis stuffs...except the plots!_

**(I don't know why I do this but I want to) Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Call Me When You're Sober by Evanescence_

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman**

"Nico!" Nico's mother, Maria di Angelo, yelled from the kitchen window. "I need you to do something important please!"

The fourteen year-old looked up from his book. "Yes, mother!" He called from the high tree he was sitting on. He closed his book and placed it carefully in the hole he always kept the books he was reading. He threw his legs over the thick branch he was sitting on and dropped down from the branch that was pretty high up in the air. He landed with cat-like grace on the ground, without a scratch.

"Keep that up, and you'll break yourself." A voice said behind him. He turned around and found a beautiful, dark-skinned girl with brown, choppy hair. She wore a beautiful green dress and had a dagger and a flute strapped to her waist. "It would be a shame for a voice like yours to travel to the afterlife." She said.

"Hey, Piper," Nico said. "Um, why are you wearing a dress?" He asked. Piper wasn't one of those kind of girls. She usually wore guy clothes, which she somehow makes them look fit for girls.

Piper groaned. "Father and Mother made me," Piper said. "There's a ball in the kingdom tonight, they were invited and they both want me to go with them. Probably their excuse to beautify me." She indeed did looked beautiful. Though she says that Nico was the definition of beauty. Can a male be beautiful? Well, his village thought so. They always said he was beautiful, though Nico doesn't see it.

"Oh," Nico said. "Well that can be—"

Nico stopped as he noticed a small mouse on her shoulder. "Um..." Nico pointed at the small creature.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Hi Gussy!"

The mouse squeaked a few times in her ear. "Oh gods. Mother's going to kill me. Bye Nico. Have to go!" The flute player said as she ran off to her cottage.

"Nico!" His mother called.

"I'm coming." He called back. He walked into his cottage and found his mom in the kitchen. "Sorry Mother. I was talking to Piper."

"Oh, what a lovely girl she is." Maria said. She was stirring something in a pot. "Now, I received a message from your sister. On one of her hunts with the Hunters of Artemis, she was near Granny's home. She stopped by to check on her and she said that Granny was sick. Now, what I need for you to do, is take this soup, some medicine, and these goods to her." She said, she poured the soup in a bowl and placed a lid over it. She placed the bowl of soup in a basket filled with fruit, bread and other treats. She closed the lid of the basket and handed it to him. "Can you do that?" She asked.

Nico took hold the handle. "Of course, Mother."

"Remember Nico, don't take the forest path." His mother said sternly. "You know what's in there. I know it would take a long time if you take the main path, but it's better to be safe than sorry. And if it's too dark by the time you arrive at Granny's, stay there."

"Yes, mother." He said. He knew what happened. A girl was dared to walk deep into those dark woods, and she never came back out.

He was about leave until Maria called him again. "Wait, Nico. Take this." She said. She ran into her room. When she came back, she held a beautiful hooded cloak, that had beautiful designs embroidered on every spot. Its blood red color could never have gone unnoticed. "It will keep the wolves away. And any other creature that comes near."

Nico placed the basket on the floor and walked towards the beautiful cloak. "It's beautiful." Nico said. She handed Nico the cloak and he put it on. The end of the cloak dragged on the floor. The cloak was wide enough for two people to fit. The hood was large.

"It might be big but it looks good on you." Maria said. "It belonged to Granny. It was a normal cloak, until she had a very powerful pixie charm it for her. She gave it to me when I was pregnant with Bianca, because of your fathers origin. I used it again while I was pregnant with you, too. To keep you safe."

Nico was staring at the beautiful hood. "Yes, father was a—"

"Quiet child," Maria urged. "There are ears everywhere. You must remember that. If anyone found out, you and Bianca will suffer the same fate as did your father. Now off you go, child. Granny is waiting." She kissed his forehead as he picked up the basket of goods.

Once he was out the door, he started his way to the main road, his long, red cloak billowing behind him. He greeted his fellow villagers as he passed, they were happy to see him. They smiled fondly as he passed.

"A beautiful child. Maria is lucky." He heard women whisper.

He reached the main road and started walking on the dirt path. About a half an hour later, he arrived at the dirt road that lead to the forest everyone was forbidden to pass. He stopped and looked. It was dark and gloomy and the trees were darker than usual.

_It's just the woods, right?_ Nico thought. _Maybe that girl just got lost. Not ferociously eaten by wolves or cannibal giants, right?_

Nico didn't see the harm, and he really wanted to get this done and over with. "Hey, I am a rebel." He said to himself. He pulled his hood up and wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as he entered the forest.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"You called, Your Majesty?" The eighteen year-old bowed down in the presence of The Queen.

"Yes, Huntsman," Queen Khione, said. "I have a task for you, and if you shall succeed, I will pay you handsomely." The Queen said.

"May I ask of this task?" The Huntsman asked.

"I have heard of you, Huntsman. You are the best hunter in the land. I want you to kill someone," She said. She held out a mirror and checked her makeup. "Someone who is supposedly more beautiful than me."

"Of course, Your Majesty," The Huntsman said. "Who may I ask is this unlucky person? I am sure that she can't be more beautiful than you."

The feral Queen stood and gracefully walked towards an oval mirror that hung on the wall. "Mirror, mirror on the wall," she chanted. "Who's the fairest of them all?"

The mirror swirled with purple and green mist. Images started to form on the glass. The mirror showed a person wearing a large hooded cloak. It showed only the persons back, so the Huntsman was not sure if it was a boy or a girl. But it was most likely a girl. The persons body looked small. The image shifted, showing the front of the persons face. The Huntsman's eyes widened as it showed a pale boy who looked about thirteen or fourteen. His skin was as white as snow. His cheeks were a rosy color and his lips were a deep red. His eyes were a rich, chocolate brown with nice, long eyelashes. His long and wavy hair was a colorless ebony. His small petite form was hidden in his large cloak. He was beautiful. "You may have been fairest once, Your Majesty, but Nico di Angelo has taken that title from your hands. Nico the Angel is the fairest of them all." The mirror said.

"It is a he, Huntsman. A_ he_. Unbelievable." The Queen scowled. "This Nico. I want you to kill this- this _Little Red Riding Hood_. Kill him and cut out his lungs and liver and give it to me to feast on."

The Huntsman looked from Queen Khione, to the gorgeous boy in the mirror. "He's a _child_."

The Queen fixed her eyes on him. They burned with a green flame. "Is there a problem, Huntsman?" She asked skeptically. The Huntsman stared hard at the ground and shook his head no. Queen Khione watched him with questioning eyes. "Your name, Huntsman?"

"Will Solace, Milady."

"Hmm..." Khione hummed. "Off you go now. He lives in the village of Wolfsbane. He travels through the Dark Forest." She dismissed. The Queen left the throne room, probably getting ready for the ball that she was hosting tonight. Once Will was sure the Evil Queen was gone, he stalked towards the mirror, which still held the image of the captivating boy. He was beautiful. The boy— Nico— looked flawless. He was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. He saw why Queen Drew wanted this small creature dead. He could stare at him all day. Queen Khione's beauty was everything to her. In her eyes, Queen Khione is the only one who was allowed to be beautiful. No one was to have more beauty. Nico had beauty. And lots of it. Will had heard of Khione's ways. Queen Khione checked with her mirror daily, making sure she was always fairest. When a new fairest comes along, she sends someone to kill the girl and bring her the girl's liver to feast on. A gruesome tradition. This was probably the first time a male has been fairest.

_Am I really going to kill this beautiful person?_ He thought to himself._ Am I really going to kill a person? Hunting animals is one thing, hunting fellow humans is another._

"You better get going." A voice said behind him. Will turned around and saw a girl with blond curls who wore blue rags scrubbing the floor. She probably came in while he was staring at the boy in the mirror. "'M surprised she didn't explode on you. She has a short temper."

"Right." Will headed towards the grand door. He stopped by the armory and stocked up on arrows. He mounted the white horse the palace guards gave him, and left the Evil Queen's palace and started his journey towards Wolfsbane.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"This isn't so scary." Nico said to himself. It was cold, but his cloak was nice and warm. He moved expertly through the Dark Forest. He and Piper usually explored the normal forest that surrounded Wolfsbane, sitting in the trees and playing childish games. This forest was nothing like their forest. There is a reason why they call it the Dark Forest. Well actually two. One is because it was dark and mysterious. Two, bad things happened here.

Nico should have been scared, but really, he wasn't. He wasn't normal. Both he and Bianca. This was a secret he kept. He and Bianca might have been adored in their village, but it was unclear what would happen if they ever found out. This curse had been the reason why he had never met his father. The only ones who knew their secret was his mother of course, Piper, who swore on the River Styx to never tell a soul, and the Hunters of Artemis, who actually all wish they were like Bianca and himself.

If there were any creature who dared to face him in these woods, Nico could easily run away as fast as a fox, or he could tear the creature apart. He wasn't as weak as he looked.

Nico continued walking through the eery woods, not seeing why it was labeled scary. Sure, it was dark and creepy, but that was about it. He had been walking for about twenty minutes and he had not encountered any creatures or monsters or witches or any animated trees. Nico walked along until he nearly tripped on a rock. He looked down and gasped. A rock? No. Human ribcage bone? Yes.

He stumbled back. The skeleton wore the clothes of a girl. Though they were torn to shreds. The skull had a scratch mark on it. The leg bone was  
>broken. The bones were old and yellow. The girl who was dared. This had to be her.<p>

Just then, a growl was heard. Nico gasped and turned. There were glowing yellow eyes hidden in the bushes, staring at him. The growling intensified. Nico let out his own low growl. His eyes flashed icy blue as he stared at the yellow eyes. The growling from the bushes ceased, but the eyes still stayed, staring at Nico. Nico was about to run until a great wolf emerged from the bushes, gray fur large and fluffy. The wolf didn't look like it wanted a fight so Nico let himself relax. Nico held his hand out and the wolf came forward, slowly making its way to Nico. It nuzzled its head fondly in his hand, whimpering. Nico smiled.

"Hey wolfie." Nico scratched its neck. Nico dug his hand through his basket and retrieved a piece of meat his mother had packed for Granny. He fed the wolf and the wolf licked his face. Nico laughed as the wolf jumped on him and started licking his face and neck. The wolf was panting happily in his face. "Whoa man. Your breath stinks." Nico said. The wolf whimpered. "Well, you are a dog." The wolf then growled and barked, yellow eyes glowing. The wolf growled a long time before running back into the bushes. Nico wiped the wolf spit off his face, picked up his basket and got up. He shrugged it off and continued his journey. After about ten minutes of walking, there was another growl.

Nico looked around. "Came back for more food?" He asked aloud. Nico stopped in his tracks as the same wolf jumped in front of him. There were suddenly more growls. Nico looked at the bushes and saw that there were three more glowing eyes staring at him from the bushes. Three wolves emerged from the bushes and surrounded him. Before his eyes, the four large wolves turned into male humans. Nico's eyes widened.

_Like Father._ Nico thought.

"Told you he was a beauty." The one he had encountered first said. He, like all of them, were shirtless. They all wore torn up trousers that barely covered up their manly parts, and they were all ripped. Except for one blond man who was not as ripped but he was still muscular.

"Can we take him now?" The not so ripped one asked impatiently, staring at him with lust filled eyes. He was growling like the wolf he was.

"Patience, Octavian." The biggest man said, he had a scar on his face. He, too, had lust covering his eyes but not as strong as the one he had called Octavian.

"Come on Luke!" The one who Nico had encountered first whined. "We've never had a guy before. This one is gorgeous."

"He smells nice." The forth one said. He looked like the first one. Probably twins.

"Smell clearly you idiots." The one called Luke said. "He smells like human. He also smells like wolf."

"He smells like strawberries."

"I jumped on him earlier. He smells like me."

"No you dolt!" Luke yelled. "The smell is faint, but it's there. He is one of us."

"Half blood." Octavian said. He grinned and licked his lips.

"Doesn't matter," the twin growled. "He is going to be are little plaything, right Connor?"

"Right Travis."

Nico just stood there, staring at the one called Connor, who was the wolf he had fed. He stared at them all. They were all at least two or three sizes bigger than he was. He couldn't possibly defend himself. They all growled and their eyes glowed. Nico let out another growl and his eyes flashed blue again. He didn't want to be raped by four guys and then get eaten afterwards.

Luke walked towards him slowly and Nico stopped growling. Nico was afraid to move, afraid that Luke would jump him. Luke put his hand on Nico's backside and Nico decided he should run.

He grabbed Luke's fingers from behind him and he twisted them. Luke howled in pain as Nico continued to torture his hand. Luke fell on one knee and Nico stepped on his knee and then on his shoulder and launched himself into the air. He kicked both Travis and Connor in the face and they went down. Nico ran.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Don't judge me and my age gaps! I think it's hot! Nico is fourteen and Will is eighteen. Deal with it. Just to let y'all knows, a lot of my stuffs will have at least a three year age gap...because of the hotness._

_I'm sorry for the lack of Solangeloness. Hopefully there would in the next chapter!_

_Hopes you likes! Please let me know what you think! Criticismizations are welcome! Weird factation about me, I like making up words._

_And remember! Zendaya is awesome, Nico is hot, nobody's flawless, and bagpipes are weird! Love y'all! ^.- xoxo Arsenal disappeared!_


	2. Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman Meet

_HEY MAH LIL MUNCHKINS! I'm sorry that I'm starting with Piper, but she plays an important roll in this. Piper's dad is a very famous theatre actor or whatever they were in those times. The Queen thinks him and his family are worthy of attending her ball. Just sayin' if you're confused when you're reading._

_I'm so sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations. I tried really hard to make this good, but I thinks it came out crappy._

_THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING! I get exited every time I get a new one! Even the criticisms. I seriously am grateful! I want to kiss y'all! ^.-_

**Disclaimer:** _I don't need to, right?_

**Song I Listened To While Writing This Thang:** _Bottle You Up by Zendaya_

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

**Red Riding Hood & The Huntsman Meet**

Piper hated dresses. She hated makeup. She hated being beautiful. She hated that her stupid stepmother made her grow out her hair the past month. She hated her stupid stepmother!

Jane barely even knew her and she's already acting like she's the boss. Piper wondered why her father wanted this monster as a wife. Her father, whom was never there for her. To busy with his stupid acting career in the kingdom. Jane was in one of the plays he was in and they somehow fell in "love."

Now, Piper sat in a stupid fancy carriage that was on its way to Queen Khione's palace, where the ball was being held. Jane sat across from her, sitting in a very ladylike fashion. Her father wasn't there with them. He was already at the kingdom. Because he lived in the kingdom. Not with his daughter who lived in a nice little village.

"Piper, darling, sit up straight!" Jane scolded. "You are going to shame us with your boyish behaviors!"

Piper rolled her colorful eyes and she stayed slouching. Nobody was going to tell her what to do. She told them what to do.

"_Shut up and sleep_." Piper said uninterestedly. Jane fell sideways and landed on her face in a very unladylike way. She started snoring like the beast that she was.

"I'm going to shame us? Ha." Piper laughed.

She had a sneaking suspicion that her real mother was some kind of charm witch or enchantress of some kind. Because lately, she had been able to do this little trick she liked to call charmspeaking. This was the only way she can deal with Jane. Wasn't the late Queen Aphrodite a charm enchantress?

Oh how she wished Nico was here. They would have discussed their weird abilities and test them out. Nico's beautiful brown eyes would turn icy blue and his teeth would sharpen. Nico would gain a lot of strength and he could run as fast as any animal she had ever seen. He gained these abilities from his father, who died before Nico was born.

After about forty minutes, the carriage stopped and there was a knock on the carriage door. She heard a man say, "We are here."

Piper sighed. "_Wake up you ugly witch hag_." Jane bolted up. She looked confused. "_You took a tiny nap because you did not get enough sleep last night_." She charmspoke.

Jane seemed to believe her. She wiped the drool off her cheek and fixed up her hair. Piper too started to fix herself up. She didn't want to, but she does these kinds of things for her father. Her father who she only saw on the weekends.

Piper sat up straight and fixed her beautiful shoulder length hair and straightened out her green dress. She put on her most beautiful smile she could manage and knocked on the door. The door opened and a servant held out his hand. Jane flicked it away in disgust and got out like she herself was one of the royals. Piper scowled. She hated people like this. She generously took the servants hand and got out. "Thank you kind sir." She smiled kindly. The servant looked surprised, then he nodded.

Piper looked up and the glorious palace. Queen Khione's palace. She felt a shiver go down her back.

"Well Piper," she said to herself. "Let's go be something we're not.

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_Oh no_, Nico thought as he ran full speed. _I forgot Octavian_.

Octavian had shifted into a wolf and gave chase. Luke and the twins were down but they will soon get back up and they will come after him.

Nico had lost his basket. His red cloak billowed behind him and Nico wanted to take it off, but he was afraid he might slow down. He dodged low sitting branches and jumped over boulders and fallen trees. He was suddenly glad he and Piper played in the woods together, glad for all that practice. Nico could smell Octavian getting closer. Nico tried to run faster but he was already at top speed.

_Why can't I turn into a wolf?!_ Nico thought bitterly to himself. _And hey! Isn't this cloak supposed to keep the wolves away?! Ugh! Oh no._

He smelled more wolves. Luke and the twins were coming too.

Nico felt like a deer being chased by cheetahs. Very big, muscular, dog-ish, sexually driven cheetahs. Nico strained to see what lay ahead. It was too late before he realized he had hit a dead end.

He immediately skidded to a stop, almost falling over the edge of a cliff. He must have strayed from the main path. He looked down and he could not see what laid bellow due to the heavy sea of fog that covered the bottom. It was too late to turn back, and jumping was definitely out of the question. Nico started to panic. His panic turned to irritation. Irritation turned to anger. Anger turned to rage. Rage turned into hunger.

_Hungry...really hungry._

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

Will followed where the red blur and the wolves had run, bow in hand. He notched an arrow and followed the tracks left by the wolves.

He had barely entered the forest before a red flash ran past him with speed he had never seen before. Nico. He was about to follow the boy until a large wolf ran past him, following the way Nico had ran. Three other larger wolves followed after.

He ran, following the tracks that Nico and the wolves left.

When he arrived at the end of their tracks, he heard talking coming from a clearing and hid behind a bush, looking towards the scene. Nico stood at the very edge of a cliff, his red cloak billowing in the wind. The four wolves were nowhere to be seen, but Will was sure that they were werewolves, because four muscular men surrounded Nico instead, blocking the exits. The only way out was jumping over the cliff, which was absolute suicide. The four men didn't seem to smell him, their attention was fully on the fragile looking boy.

"Come on over here Red. We'll try to go easy on you." One man said.

"I will kill you all." Nico threatened. The four of them laughed as if Nico told the most funniest joke. Will had to resist snickering at his threat too. Nico was too small, he looked weak. He would snap easily like a twig.

"Yeah, right Beautiful." Another said.

"Can we rape him now?" The smallest out of the four whined. "He looks like he's a virgin. Smells like one too."

Will glared and growled quietly. Nico is not going to be raped. At least by anyone else but him. Will was surprised by his thoughts and a blush settled on his skin.

"Come on kid, the only way to get away from us is jumping over the cliff, which means certain death." The largest said. "Come with us. You'll gain pleasure. And you won't be eaten like that other girl."

"She wasn't good for sex. At least she tasted good." The second one said.

"Just leave me alone, and you will all walk away with your pathetic, disgusting lives." Nico said, earning more laughs.

"Alright, the hard way then." The first one said. He ran towards Nico, but but the boy dodged with foxlike speed, he turned and kicked the werewolf's back, causing him to tumble over the cliff, screaming as he fell into the sea of fog.

"Connor!" One yelled. He turned his eyes to Nico and charged towards him too. Will stood with an arrow notched and was about to shoot when Nico jumped high in the air, landing on the werewolf's shoulders. The werewolf thrashed wildly as Nico put his hands around his head. Nico twisted his head and there was a sick crack, and the werewolf's lifeless body fell to the ground, his head bent into an odd angle.

The last two werewolves, the smallest and the largest, stared in shock. Then their shocked expressions turned to rage. They charged Nico, but Will notched two arrows and let them fly. They both hit their intended targets as the two werewolves fell to the ground, silver tipped arrows protruding from their backs and into their hearts.

Nico jumped in surprise as he stared at the two lifeless bodies in front of him. He snapped his icy blue eyes towards Will when he stepped out out the bushes he was hiding in. Nico glared and crouched down low as Will came closer.

"It's alright," Will said calmly, approaching him like someone would a wild animal. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Will stared at Nico's beautiful, bright blue eyes, which quickly flashed to their original dark, chocolate brown. Will had dealt with plenty of creatures like Nico. Nico was half werewolf, he doesn't have the ability to go full wolf, but his kind was just as dangerous.

Nico slowly stood up straight. He stared suspiciously at Will as he pulled his cloak closer to his body. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Will smiled. "My name is Will Solace. I am a huntsman. The best huntsman in the land. I must say, what is a small child doing wandering about in the Dark—"

"What are you doing here?" Nico cut him off, still glaring.

"What, a man can't follow a beautiful creature into the woods?" Nico glared harder. "I was minding my own business when you and your wolf friends ran by. I simply followed to make sure you were alright. Has anyone ever told you that you have—"

"And I thank you for your help. I am fine now. Even though I could have handled that myself perfectly fine." Nico pulled up his hood. "Now if you would, I have a sick grandmother I must tend to." He tried to walk away but Will stepped in front of him.

"But I must know your name." He said. He clasped his large, calloused hands around one of Nico's smaller, softer ones and smiled down at the small beauty. Nico blushed, making his pale skin flare red.

"Nico," answered the small boy. "Now let me go." Nico tried to pry his hand out of Will's grasp, but Will didn't let go. He stared at Nico's red tinted face, his dark eyes, his freckled nose, his pink lips. As Nico's eyes stared at Will's, he knew he would never want to hurt him. He would not be able to fulfill his given task. He would never purposely harm Nico. Will wanted to protect this beautiful person. He wanted to keep Nico safe. He wanted to hold him, to hold his love. He wanted...he wanted...Nico.

"You're hurting me." Nico said. Will had unconsciously moved his hands around Nico's wrists, and he seemed to be holding too tight. He let go immediately.

"I'm sorry." Will apologized, he scratched the back of his neck and stared at the grass under their feet. "You're just—"

"Beautiful?" Nico cut him off. Will looked up and saw Nico smiling. Will's first thought was that Nico's smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His second was how he was going to get Nico to be his. "I thank you again for your help with the werewolves, but I need to gather goods for my grandmother." Nico started to walk back into the woods.

"Maybe I can help." Will suggested, not wanting to leave Nico alone. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"No, but I'll find out where I'm going soon."

"And I bet you will. But wouldn't you want some company?" Will followed Nico as he continued his way into the woods.

"I'm good." Nico said, ducking under a low sitting branch.

"Is it fine if I follow anyway?" Will asked.

Nico turned and faced him. "Why do you want to?" He looked suspiciously at Will. "Do you want something from me?"

_You_, he wanted to say, but he figured his presence would be more unwelcome than it already was. "Can't I just tag along because I want to?"

Nico looked like he was pondering the idea. "Well...fine."

Will smiled and followed the young boy as he started walking again.

Nico turned around again and Will looked down and found a very scary look on Nico's face. "But if you try something...I will not hesitate to tear you to shreds." The terrifying look on Nico's face turned beautiful and innocent. "Got it?" Nico smiled.

Will nodded quickly, not doubting that Nico will tear him apart. Nico turned and continued walking.

Will was torn. What was he going to do?

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

"Hmm...interesting." Queen Khione said as she looked herself in the mirror. "Is he playing a game with this child?" She looked back at the mirror which held the images of the huntsman and the half wolf.

"If he is, what a devious way to murder him... Gaining his friendship." She laughed. "And if he decides to betray me...well, I shall have a surprise for the both of them." Her arm glowed with purple electricity.

There was a knock at the door and Khione dismissed her magic. A young girl popped her head in.

"My Queen, a few of your guests have arrived. Shall we start?" Her young assistant, Lacy asked in a small voice.

"Yes child, tell them to begin." She said.

Lacy nodded and left.

"Well, my royal ball is about to proceed. Don't fail me Huntsman."

^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.- ^.-

_**IMPORTANT!** Ok! Would anyone read a... Frank/Nico oneshot? Huh? Huh? ITS CUTE! I think it would be cute. There's ONE other one that was totally smutty and awesomazing. Frank is big. Nico is small...and they would be cuuuute. C'mon. I know you wanna. WELL? Would anyone read it? Cuz I have half of a sexy one. And I wanna post it. And it's sexilicious._

_Well, this obviously isn't gunna be a two shot. I do not know how many chapters. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this. Still think I can do better tho._

_Remember! Zendaya is awesome, crackers are weird, and hotdogs aren't actually made out of dogs! (It's ok, I thought so too.)_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME! Deuces chicken McNigglets!_

_-A_


End file.
